thing_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
Thing-Thing Arena 2
Thing-Thing Arena 2 'is the 2nd game in the ''Thing-Thing Arena side-series. Improvements This game features major improvements to the original, such as a dynamic camera system that moves along with the character. Also, with the feature of more modes and costumes as before, this is clearly a much better game them the original. In addition, the there are new enemies. Not only that, but the game also features power-ups to further spice up gameplay. Gameplay Modes *'''Sentry Bomber Survival: In this gameplay mode, you are pitted against swarm after swarm of robotic Sentry Bomber attack drones seeking to destroy you in an explosive suicide attack. *'Stinky Bean Survival': The Stinky Beans are at it again, and this time they come in different sizes, too. Watch out for the really small ones! *'Zombie Survival': Zombie Survival has returned, and this time, the undead are a bit tougher to kill this time around. In addition, you start off with a SPAS-12 with 100 shotshells and an FN Five-seveN with 100 rounds. *'Super Survival': In this mode, you are faced against armed Systems Corp. soldiers out for blood. You start off with an FN P90 with 200 rounds and a Five-seveN with 100 rounds. *'Ultimate Survival': This is the hardest gameplay mode in Thing-Thing Arena 2, featuring all the enemy types in one violent extravaganza; Sentry Bombers, Systems Corp. soldiers, Stinky Beans, and zombies! *'Practice Mode': In this mode, you practice your shooting skills with every type of weapon in the game. It is there that you can unlock the Mini-Vulcan by killing the Cashier. Power-Ups *'Time Freeze': This power-up temporarily freezes your enemies in time for 3 seconds, so you could make your escape or kill them right there. The more of these you collect, the longer the time freeze. *'Super Speed': Increases your speed for six seconds, giving you the means to make a getaway from large crowds of enemies. Additional power-ups makes this last longer. *'Super Jump': Allows you to jump twice as high for 6 seconds, and subsequent power-ups add more duration to this ability. *'Health': Restores a portion of your health. Weapons Handguns *'FN Five-seveN':' '''Made by FN Herstal in Belgium, the Five-seveN uses the proprietary 5.7x28mm cartridge. It is the most basic gun in the game. **Power: 1 **Ammo Capacity: 20 *'AutoMag .44AMP': The semi-automatic magnum handgun using the powerful .44AMP magnum cartridge. Ammo can be scarce, though. **Power: 10 **Ammo Capacity: 5 Full-Auto *'FN P90': A PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) made by FN Herstal, and uses the 5.7x28mm cartridge. Weak power, but makes up for it in a high rate of fire. Despite using the same type of ammo with the Five-seveN, it isn't used interchangeably between weapons. **Power: 1 **Ammo Capacity: 50 *'FN SCAR': FN Herstal's modular rifle entered in the Individual Carbine competition (now cancelled as of June 2013). Has a slower rate of fire than the P90, but uses stronger rounds. **Power: 3 **Ammo Capacity: 30 *'Mini-Vulcan''' (Secret gun): A handheld electronically-fired multiple-barreled monster with an incredible rate of fire, but eats up ammo relatively quick. Can be unlocked only in Practice Mode by killing the Cashier. **Power: 2 **Ammo Capacity: 150 Shotguns *'Franchi SPAS-12': The Italian-made dual-mode shotgun returns for TTA2 and is as deadly at close range as ever. **Power: 2 (long range), 5 (close range) **Ammo Capacity: 9 *'Auto 12': An automatic shotgun with a wicked firing rate. One of the most potent weapons in the game. Ammo can be scarce at time, though. **Power: 2 (long range), 5 (close range) **Ammo Capacity: 20 Other *'Heckler & Koch HK69': A break-action 40mm grenade launcher developed by the German Heckler & Koch company. Useful for wiping out multiple enemies in a single blast. Ammo is hard to find, though. **Power: 5 (on impact), 10 (area damage) **Ammo Capacity: 3 *'HF Laser Pistol': A futuristic weapon firing a constant laser beam. Useful for crowd control. Ammo for the weapon is abundant, but is eaten up quickly. **Power: 2 **Ammo Capacity: 100 *'Gauss Gun': Another futuristic weapon with a medium rate of fire, unleashing high-velocity bolts of energy that can punch through multiple enemies at once. **Power: 10 **Ammo Capacity: 15 Enemies *Soldier *Squad Captain *Skull Major *Stinky Bean *Sentry Bomber *Zombie Category:Thing-Thing Games Category:Thing-Thing Arena series